Power Rangers Wild Rage
by Hana131
Summary: After 5 years of giving up their turbo powers, the rangers are back in action with new powers, new villians and new friends. But it all begins when an old friend of Adam's joins in the fun and happens to be perfect target. Working on the story


**Power Rangers Wild Rage**

**By Hana131**

**Chapter 1: The Power Within**

**_Five years hive pasted after they gave their powers to the new Turbo Rangers. During those five years, King Mondo had been finishing a master plan that would surely cause the ultimate destruction of the Power Rangers. The group of friends decided to stay. There was just no way that they could leave what has been their home for so many years. Billy and Jason came back, feeling the same way. But they had no idea of what the future had in store. One very important day, their lives changed. They became, The Power Rangers Wild Rage. There were six crystals that were able to bring out the power within you. The Black crystal took Billy as its owner, making him the Black Wild ranger. His beast, the Black Bear. The Red crystal took Jason as its owner. His beast, the T-Rex. The Yellow crystal took Tanya as its owner. Her beast, the Jaguar. The Green crystal took Rocky as its owner. His beast, the Dragon. The Orange crystal took Kat as its owner. Her beast, the Tiger. And the Blue crystal took Adam as its owner. His beast, the Wolf. But on some researches that Billy and Tanya had done, it seemed that there was still one crystal missing, The White crystal. This crystal can give you the power of the Polar Zones. A legend says that the white crystal has the power to bring out the white wolf within you, but that crystal has never been found. Join the groups of friends in their new adventure as they face new villains, meet new friends and have the time of their lives._**

"This is so exciting!"-exclaimed a young Asian man, who was wearing some black jeans, a white undershirt, another blue Hawaiian button up shirt opened over it, a pear of black sneakers and had a bouquet of white roses, waiting in front of some gates in a buss station. Adam Park was his name. Besides him was a young blond girl who was wearing an orange top, some blue jeans and white sneakers; holding a gift. "To bad the rest of them couldn't come. They'll just have to meet her later, right Kat?"-he said and smiled. "Yeah, to bad." she agreed.

"Baby-face!" called an Asian girl, who was wearing a black and purple blouse, some short black jeans, black sneakers and her hair was in a ponytail; as she ran towards him.

"Megan!" he called back.

"How are you doing?"-she shouted as she gave him the most bone braking hugs and kissed him on the cheek. "And you cut your hair just like I like it. What happened though? You had long hair in the last pictures you sent me."-she asked playing around with his not that short hair.

"I guess I got tired of it. Besides, I missed the old way I used to have it."-he answered laughingly. "I've missed you so much." He confessed as he hugged her back. "I can't believe it's been 6 years since the last time I saw you. Dallas was never the same after you and Rocky left."-she confessed, giving him an innocent smile. "And you are as pretty as I last saw you."-he said, making her blush. "And you haven't changed a bit either. You still have the face of a cute little baby, baby-face."-she said while pinching his cheeks. "You never get tired of calling me that, don't you?"-he asked, holding his cheek which was in pain and slowly turning red. "Why should I?"-she asked laughingly.

Just then, they turned to Kat laughing. "I'm sorry; Kat, this is my best friend, Megan."-he introduced, making Kat laugh.

"I'm Kat. Nice to meet you."-she said as she gave the gift to Megan.

"Thank you! Nice to meet you too." and she gave Kat a hug. "Hey, where are Rocky and the rest of the guys?" "They couldn't make it but they said hi and they'll meet us later." answered Kat. "I have a surprise for you!" Adam teased as he gave Megan a bouquet of white roses hiding behind him.

"You're so sweet! Thank you!" as she hugged him. "So, where are we going now?"- as she began to pick up her suitcases. "First, I'll take those. Second, we are going to my apartment to leave all this things and then, we're going to the youth center to meet up with the rest, ok?" responded Adam. "Sounds good." she answered.

**In the youth center**

"What time is it, Rocky?" asked Tanya, who was a young African girl; that was wearing a black hat, a yellow top and black jeans. "1:00 pm, why?" reported Rocky, who was a Latin young man; that was looking very neat, as usual, wearing a green t-shirt, some long jeans and a pear of brown shoes. "I'm just asking. How do you think she will be?"-she asked. "I hope she'll be just like Adam described her." pleaded Jason, who was wearing a red t-shirt, some short blue jeans and a pear of black sneakers. "If she's friends with Adam, she has to be nice." replied Billy, who was wearing a black sleeveless jacket, a white shirt, some black jeans and a pear of white sneakers. "I just can't wait to meet her." confessed Tanya.

They waited while playing some video games and after an hour and a half, they finally arrived. "Honey I'm home!" called Adam teasing. "Where is everybody?" asked Kat. "I don't know. They have to be somewhere." responded Adam as he looked around. "SURPRISE!" they all shouted, jumping in front of them. "Hey, crazy girl!" called Rocky, hugging and swinging Megan around. "Hey! How you've been, Rock?" "Very busy, very busy." responded Rocky. "Well everybody, this is the famous Megan Yong." Adam reported. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Tanya."-stretching her hand. "We were all very curious to finally meet that girl Adam kept talking about. I'm Jason and this is Billy."- he reported, making Adam a little red from the embarrassment. "With a little help from Rocky and Adam, we went and bought you a gift. Hope you like it." confessed Billy, giving her a box with a big purple bow on top. "Thanks! You guys are exactly or even better then I expected." said Megan. "So, what do we do now?" Tanya asked. "I know exactly what we could do."-Rocky answered with a little grin on his face.

**In the Park**

"Woohoo!" shouted Rocky while jumping with his skates over some stairs. "I have an idea. Lets race." offered Jason, stopping to take a brake. "Sounds good to me." answered Billy. "Where the heck are Megan and Adam?" questioned Tanya, looking around. "Hmmm? That sounds to me like they dished us." responded Kat and everybody started laughing. "I think they're just catching up with each other." said Rocky. "Come on, let's go. We'll look for them later." said Jason, drinking from a near fountain. "Fair enough." muttered Billy.

Everybody got on position to begin the race. "On your mark; get set; Go!" and the race began. At first, Jason and Billy were ahead. Then Tanya caught up with Jason and Rocky; and finally the race ended with Jason and Rocky as a tie.

Meanwhile

"Hey Megan, wait up!"-Adam called, racing to reach her as she finally stopped in front of a little lake. She stared at it for a few minutes as she began to think about her mother; who she had lost for about two months ago. "I miss her a lot. I still can't believe she's gone. It's not fair." she whined and sighed. Adam was behind her and he knew that she was suffering a lot because of her loss. But she wasn't just going to let it show. Ever since they were kids, she had always been that kind of person who always kept her feelings inside and talked to no one about them. But Adam always was the exception.

He went to her and gave her a hug to show her support. But she wouldn't say anything. For the first time in his life, she didn't want to talk to him about it and that made him worried.

Meanwhile

"You know, I've noticed something on that girl." Billy reported, catching the attention of everybody else. "What do you mean, Billy?" asked Jason. "Yeah."-agreed Kat, slowing down. "Well, since she arrived, she's been very quiet. From what we've heard from you guys is that she is very outgoing." Billy responded. "Well, you see she's going to be very different of what we've told you because her mother died two months ago. Adam brought her here because he thought that by her being away from the things that remind her of her mother, she would be better. You see Adam is like her emotional support and Megan is his. It is understandable because they do know each other practically since they were born. Well, actually since she was born cause she's one year younger than him."-Rocky responded as everybody looked at each other with curios faces. "I'll let them tell you that one later." he quickly answered and all of them began to run again.

Meanwhile

"I should've done something!" Megan said, looking to the ground like she was ashamed of her self for feeling that way. Adam's face completely changed when she said that. "No, no, look at me." taking her face delicately to make her look at him. "Listen, it wasn't your fault. Look, your mom once told me something, it was… god answers prayers, but sometimes the answer is no, if she died it was her time, otherwise if it wasn't she would still be around, don't you think?"- taking her hand. "I know it will be very hard, but if you try and let me help you, everything will be better." looking into her eyes. "I am really sorry for not being able to be there for the funeral." he excused himself to her, looking to the lake. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad I'm here now." She responded, hugging him.

A shiny light got Adam's attention. "What's that?" he asked, taking the necklace and observing it. "Mom gave it to me 2 months before she died. It was given to her by her mom. She said it had some kind of meaning, but she never got a chance to tell me. The only thing she told me was that if I had it with me always, that she will be with me too." She smiled at Adam and he smiled back. "Come on. The others might be getting worried."-he answered and smiled again. "Or is the poor little Princess Megan just too tired to run?"-he added. "Why do you keep calling me that? I am not a princess!"-she quickly responded, as his sheepish smile grew bigger and bigger. "What!"-she shouted, making him laugh. "You look funny when you're angry."-he responded and quickly prepared himself for some serious kind of pain.

"Oh really? Well, I'll race ya? Loser buys lunch." -she responded. Laughing, they both shook on it and began the race.

Meanwhile

Rocky, Jason and Billy stopped by some swings and the girls sat on the benches beside the swings. "I'm tired!" confessed Tanya. "I have to agree with you on that one. What time is it, Billy?" asked Kat. "It's …" All of a sodden a beeping sound came. "What's that?" asked Tanya. "That's my beeper." He looked at it to read the message. "YES! I have to go. It's an emergence." Everybody gasped as they saw Billy's reaction. "What about us?" complained Rocky, standing up quickly to Billy. "Tell Megan I had a lot of fun but, duty calls!" shouted Billy while running to god only knows. "That was odd." said Jason.

Just when Billy left, Adam and Megan arrived. They were running and laughing all the way. "I'm just curios, where the heck were you two?" teased Jason, running to them.

"I was showing her around. Nothing bad." responded Adam with a little smirk on his face.

"Where is Billy?" asked Megan to Jason.

"I'd like to know. He said to tell you that he had a lot of fun with you but, duty calls." he answered.

"Duty? What did he meant by that?" she asked

"I don't know." he responded.

"Hey, let's go over there." called Rocky, pointing to a tree near by. Everybody agreed and went to relax a little.

Billy arrived to a laboratory that he had created a long time ago. He quickly ran to his computer that had on its screen written "You have 1 message." Obviously he was very excited to see this. He sat down and read the message. It said that it had finally found the location of a missing crystal. It was located in Angel Grove. "But that's impossible. It wasn't with the other crystals. Then were could it be?" he thought. _"Anyway, I must tell the others."_ he said to himself and left as quick as possible.

While Billy was on his way back to the park, the others were just running around and relaxing at the tree. Jason felt a sodden urge for some sodas, so he turned to Tanya and Kat to see if they also wanted some. "You girls want soda?" "Sure. We'll go with you." Kat responded and they left.

"I missed you guys." confessed Megan, resting her head on Adam's back and her feet on Rocky's lap.

"We missed you too, princes Megan."- teased Adam and Rocky began to laugh like a mischievous little boy. It felt so good to be together again. Just like the old days. Rocky and sometimes Adam teasing Megan while she ran after them to "punish and cause them pain". Yep, those were the good days.

"Why do you keep calling me that!"- Megan shouted at them in rage.

"Well, it's just that you're so funny when you're angry."-teased Rocky, so Megan pinched his arm. "Hey! Why did you do that!" whined Rocky as Adam laugh at the entertainment they were giving.

"Well, I missed pinching your arm." she replayed, laughing.

"I missed you pinching it."-he replayed as he robbed his arm.

"Are you sure you two aren't related?"-asked Adam sarcastically.

"Maybe you're right."-Megan answered laughingly.

"And maybe we were separated at birth."-Rocky added sarcastically as Adam just stared at them holding his laughter.

But the "friendly" moment was ruined by none other then the cogs. This made it a very bad situation because of Megan's presence. They immediately got up into a fighting stance. "What the heck are those!" snapped Megan, backing from those things. "We can explain later. Now, the only thing we have to worry of is to get out of here." responded Adam.

Just then, 3 cogs came towards Rocky. The first one came with a flying kick, luckily, Rocky dunked by sliding with his skates and quickly hitting him with a kick. The second came jumping over him. Rocky moved to the left and tripped him with a half moon kick. And finally, the last one came, but Rocky didn't give him a chance by elbowing him on the stomach.

At the other side, Adam and Megan were surrounded by them. "Adam, what do we do exactly!" she asked while they were facing each other backwards waiting for any attack. "You take these 4 and I'll take those 5. Got it?" responded Adam. "Let's do this." Megan began running towards two cogs that were in front of her, giving one of them a flying kick. The other one punched her on the face but she quickly back fired with high kick. The other two were coming from both sides and she immediately did the split and did the "Johnny Cage" move, punching them right where it hurts.

Meanwhile, Adam threw two cogs through the air; just in time to turn around and kick two more coming his way. When he was going to attack the last one, more cogs kept appearing. "Rock, what do we do now?" called Adam, forcing and trying to escape from the bunch of cogs that had just trapped him. "We have to morph!" he responded. "We can't." he refused. "I know but we have to." replied Rocky.

In that moment, one of the cogs that was holding Adam captive, gave him two blows. The first one on the stomach and the second one on the face, sending him straight to the tree. When he landed you could hear him in his agony of pain. Megan couldn't bear to watch this painful punishment and instantly jumped over that cog and when she was about to kick him on the neck, he blocked, grabbed her by her neck and threw her also against the tree. When she landed, she slammed her head, opening it on her forehead and immediately losing consciousness.

Rocky was also having problems. Two cogs had taken advantage of Rocky just when he lost his concentration by watching his two friends take the beating of their lives.

Adam, lying very weak on the floor, could see how Rocky was taking such a punishment and also how Megan laid on the floor, bleeding from the side of her forehead, not knowing weather she was alive or dead. Seeing this, it gave him strength to get up and keep fighting.

"Hey you, garbage can! Leave them alone. The fight's with me." he called, grabbing his head because of the amount of pain he felt. He knew that he probably wasn't going to be that much of help but he had to do something; he couldn't just lay there. He's insults worked and the cogs immediately ran to defeat him.

Rocky collapsed while watching how his friend sacrificed himself for them. He felt so useless not to be able to help him but his body just couldn't take it anymore. The worst part of this was that Adam wasn't doing any good. He actually took more hits then what he threw; but he was still battling it out.

But in one moment of distraction, he received a direct it on his lap and cut it pretty bad; and another one on the face that sent him straight to this time, a rock. You could hear him practically screaming through the air as his back slammed against the rock and you could see blood coming out of his mouth in that horrable moment. But he still just wouldn't give up.

In that exact moment

"You guys I think we should've not gone so far." said Kat, throwing the soda can to the trash can.

"Don't worry. I think they're big enough to take care of themselves." responded Jason as he nodded laughing.

"I don't know. I just have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen." confessed Kat. Just then, their morphers began to beep and this alarmed them.

"What's going on?"- Jason asked, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Rocky, Adam and Megan are in trouble! They need your help! Go quickly; the cogs are attacking and they are too many!"-warned Alpha paranoid.

"We're on it."-responded Jason.

They were just around the corner from where Adam, Rocky and Megan were, when they saw what was happening; they immediately hidden behind the bushes to get a better look.

"Oh my god! Megan is lying on the floor and I don't think she's moving." said Tanya, grabbing Jason by the arm.

"Come on. Lets morph." said Jason. Not losing any time, everybody shouted "Wild Rage, power up!"

"T-Rex!" shouted Jason, morphing into the Red Wild Ranger.

"Jaguar!" shouted Tanya, morphing into the Yellow Wild Ranger

"Tiger!" shouted Kat, morphing into the Orange Wild Ranger.

They quickly ran towards where the fight was happening to help their defenseless friends.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" called Jason, taking a fighting stance.

"You mess with them, you mess with us!" agreed Tanya.

The three of them began fighting the cogs. At the beginning, they had a little bit of trouble, but then it was all good.

After a few minutes, Adam woke up. He had blood all over his clothes, running down his mouth and running down a side of his face. You could see that he tried his heart out to help, but he just couldn't anymore. He looked up and all of a sodden, he saw a few cogs going near Megan. He panicked and tried to get up, but the pain was too horrible, he began to practically cough blood.

"MEGAN!"-screamed Adam with so much fear. Jason, by hearing this, turned around and saw how Megan was in danger.

"MEGAN!"-Adam kept screaming, dragging himself closer. While he was doing this, he was shaking uncontrollably and screaming from the pain. His face expressed enormous fear; a fear that he had never experienced before; the fear of losing that girl that he truly cared about.

Meanwhile Rocky was unconscious lying on the floor and Jason, Tanya and Kat were trying to free themselves to save unconscious Megan from the cogs.

Jason was finally able to free himself, but it was just too late.

"MEGAN!"-Adam screamed again, coughing blood and lowering his head to try and analyze what had just happened.

"Adam!" called Tanya, running to him. When she got to him, she realized that he was shaking and bleeding from everywhere. "Take it easy. Everything is going to be alright. We'll find her. Don't worry."

He began to cough blood again and slowly fall out of consciousness, making everybody worried. "I think we should go immediately to the Power Chamber." said Jason and everyone nodded.

But just then, somebody came running to where they were. "I came as soon as I could. I have something to tell you guys." said Billy, looking around and wondering what the heck had happened while he was gone.

He gasped when he saw how bad things looked. "What the heck happened here? Where's Megan?"-he questioned, realizing her absence. "She's gone. We couldn't stop the cogs from taking her."-responded Kat.

"Billy and Kat, you take Adam. Jason and I will take Rocky." ordered Tanya. They did so and teleported to The Power Chamber to get some help.

Megan and the rest of the cogs arrived at a very unusual place. At this time Megan had woken up and had no idea of what had happened. She looked around to see if she recognized something but it was useless.

"What is going on?" asked Megan, struggling to free herself from those things that kept holding her roughly.

"Don't worry my dear. If you're good nothing bad will happen to you and your friends." responded none other then King Mondo, turning around to see her. "I only want what's around your precious neck." he adds. "Cogs take her to the cell." he ordered.

On her way to the cell she kept remembering what he said._ "Why would he want my mother's necklace?" _she thought.

Flashback

A woman stands in front of Megan putting something around her neck. They were under a tree and the sky looked as blue the ocean; it was a perfect day. "Megan, I want you to have this just like my mother wanted me to have it. Now, this has a very special meaning that you must figure out on your own and you must do everything in your power to protect it. I trust you with this gift and every time you look at it, remember me." explained Megan's mother while hugging her. This troubled her because her mother was acting as if she were going to die.

End of Flashback

A few hours pasted until Billy and Alpha finally came out. They looked pretty exhausted but not that worried. "So, how are they?" asked Jason desperately.

"Don't worry. Physically they're both fine, but Adam somehow doesn't look that good." reported Billy.

"But what's wrong?" questioned Tanya, grabbing Billy by his arm.

"That's what worries me the most. He won't do anything. He hasn't said a word."-he confessed and turned to Kat. "There has to be something eating him up inside and this situation made that even worst."

"That's exactly what I thought." said Tanya.

"I think we should go in and help him." Jason snapped. Just then, he began to walk towards the door, but Tanya stopped him by grabbing him. "I think we should leave him alone for a little while." and she smiled at him, convincing him of what she said.

Inside the room

Adam was finally able to fall asleep, but it didn't lasted that long. He looked really peal and very weak. He no longer had the cuts on his face thanks to Zordon's technology, but you could still see he wasn't that healthy. Struggling in his dreams, suddenly, he opened his eyes, hoping for everything that had just happened to be just a horrible nightmare. Observing his surroundings, he realized that it really did happened. He kept asking himself so many questions, like _Where could she be, Is she alright, How could I have let something like this happened to her,_ tormenting his thoughts and conscious. In an instant, his entire expression on his face completely changed. In his eyes was burning the fire of vengeance. "_I will not let that creep hurt you more than he has done!_" he swore to himself. "_If something bad happens to her I'll never forgive myself._" he continued.

Just then, Billy came in. "So, how are you feeling?" "Better now. Can I get out of bed now?" "Sure! You're just like new." Billy responded, smiling back at Adam. He felt a little confused by seeing Adam so positive. "_He was so depressed a minute ago!_" he thought to himself.

Adam got out of bed, but when he stud up, he felt a little pain on his right leg were he received the cut, lost a little his balance and fell back on the bed. "Be careful on that leg. It still has a little cut. You also have to be very careful with the stomach injury; it's still a little fragile."-he explained, helping him get back on his feet. "Thanks man. I appreciate it.", patting Billy on the back. "No problem."

Outside the room

"Jason, do you have any ideas?" asked Kat. "No. I don't know why but I have a bad felling that things are going to get worst." looking at everyone. In that moment, Rocky, Adam and Billy entered the room; Adam and Rocky looking a lot better. Adam looked a little spaced out; like his body was there but the soul was missing. "So, how are you two feeling?" asked Jason.

"A little better now. Any information?" responded Rocky, turning to Alpha.

"Alpha, we are receiving a telemessage from King Mondo. Let it show in the viewing globe." ordered Zordon. "Right."

Everybody turned around to see the image of King Mondo's horrible face appear in the viewing globe and they weren't very happy to see it.

"Hello Power Punks. What a wonderful day it's about to be! Now, I think that all of you know what the theme of this conversation is. If you care and appreciate what I have under my power, you will agree to what I have to offer." He begins to laugh with pure evil pleasure and lifts his right arm to show poor defenseless Megan hanging from her neck. By Adam seeing these disturbing images, he began to feel pure anger take over every single part of his body. He kept watching this and wanting to punch the viewing globe so badly, it came to one point were he was so desperate to get her out of there that he would practically do anything. Rocky realized this just by looking at his face and seeing how he closed his fist ready to punch somebody. This scared him because Adam wasn't a person that would loose control of the situation so badly, but at the same time this attitude didn't surprised him because of all the things he knows.

"You see this girl, if you don't give me your crystals, you will never and I mean never see her again. And I know that you won't let anything bad happen to her, won't you?" shaking Megan around.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Adam snapped, running furious towards the viewing globe, but luckily Rocky and Billy were able to stop him.

"Adam control yourself! Acting like this is not helping." said Rocky, trying to keep Adam under control.

All of a sodden something caught Billy's attention; the necklace that Megan had around her neck. "_Could that be what I think it is? It couldn't be. That's impossible._" he thought to himself.

"Don't you dare touch her!" warned Rocky.

"Is that a threat? Well, you have 3 hours to decide. We will meet at the park. Don't let her down." reported King Mondo and his image disappeared.

The only thing that was going through Adam's mind in this moment was those images of Megan crying in the hands of evil. The only thing that he could hear was her screams of terror. Everything was silent. He turned and began to walk away without saying a word. Why should he? He was practically speaking with his body motion.

"Where are you going?" asked Kat.

"To the park."

"Wait! Maybe we can think of something." offered Kat.

"There is nothing to think about." Adam responded, turning to everyone.

"Adam, I understand what you're saying and I would do the same, but you haven't even begun to think of something and you are already giving up. Give us a chance, ok?" offered Rocky, stretching his hand to Adam.

"I'm really REALLY scared." he confessed.

"We all are Adam. We all are." agreed Kat, patting him on the back.

"Hey Adam!" called Billy. "Who gave her that necklace?"

"Her mother. Why?"

He turned around and laughed a little, looking at some pictures. "You won't believe this but, I think found the missing crystal." reported Billy, giving to Tanya, who was near by, the pictures.

"You don't mean her necklace, do you?" asked Tanya, passing the pictures to Rocky.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"But how could that be?" asked Adam.

"Don't ask." walking towards the viewing globe. "I think that King Mondo took her not just to hurt us, he kidnapped her to take that crystal from her and even worst, from us. That meaning that we are in a little bit of more trouble then we thought." reported Billy.

"What could this mean? If I don't figure it out soon, everybody is going to be in serious trouble. And so will I." Megan thought to herself while looking at the necklace. All of a sodden, she noticed the necklace started glowing with a purple light. "What is that? If I just knew. And what are those crystals that King Mondo wants so much? They don't have any crystals… do they?"

Just then, two cogs came into her cell and brutally grabbed her. "Hey! What's going on?" trying to escape from their metal hands.

"I will tell you, my princess." said King Mondo.

"What!"

"You see, I could not help of watching your skills when you were fighting my cogs. Quite impressive. I could use an assistant like you." he offered, playing with her necklace while she was struggling to free herself.

"I would never join with a trashcan like you." she refused.

"How dare you!" he screamed.

"I know that Adam, Rocky and the rest of MY friends will come and help me to kick your butt."

"Oh yes! The Power Punks! I can't stand those idiots. Especially that green ranger, Adam! So innocent! It makes me want to puke!"- turning away.

"What do you mean? Power Rangers?"- putting her guard down.

"You didn't know?"- walking towards her with an evil smirk. "What kind of friends are they if they can even trust you with a little secrete like that? Especially Adam. Didn't you say that he was your BEST friend?"

"I know he has an explanation for it."- responded with anger.

"Does he?"

"_Why didn't he say anything to me?_"- she thought.

"Face it! To him, you're just something in the way that he has to take care of."

"Well you're wrong!"- she responded furious, trying to escape from the cogs again.

"I've lost my patience with you!" He grabbed her and inserted substance in her neck to take control of her mind.

She struggled and struggled to stop him but it was too late.

"Now you WILL do as I say!" and he began to laugh with enormous evil pleasure.

"I have never been good with waiting." complained Rocky while he and the others walked around. Adam on the other hand, just stud there. Outside he looked normal, but on the inside he felt like in any moment he was going to die of fear.

Just then, the ground started to shake. In a blink of an eye, a monster with a pajama on, a crown on his head and carrying a big pillow on the right hand was in front of them.

"What the heck is that thing!" asked Billy while everybody was getting into a fighting stance. "I think he mistook his bedroom for the park."-said Tanya sarcastically.

"Night King is my name and I have a message from King Mondo." he answered, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, well we don't have time to chitchat. Can we take it to go?" threatened Jason.

"Don't mind if you do!" answered Night King, throwing a big blast that landed on Rocky and Adam, knocking them out.

Everybody ran immediately to them. Lucky for them, they were just a little dizzy.

"Ja, j�! See you in your nightmares, Power Punks!"-and disappeared in thin air.

Jason and Billy began to help them get up, but they were so disoriented. It was like they couldn't see.

"What's going on?"- asked Rocky, locking around.

"What happened? My head hurts."-whined Adam, holding his head.

In that moment, the image of King Mondo appeared. He began to laugh evilly and said: "Well, you decided to give me the crystals after all. I am truly surprised." confessed King Mondo, walking towards them.

"Where is Megan?" Adam demanded to know.

"We won't give you our crystals until you give us Megan." ordered Jason.

"Do not worry, she's here." responded King Mondo. "Come out, my dearest." and Megan came out from behind him.

Adam saw her a little strange. Like for some reason that wasn't really her.

"Now, give me my crystals." stretching his hand. They looked at each other, looking a little regretful, pulled their crystals and give them to him.

"Good rangers. Now, I have a little present for you. Cogs, Megan, destroy them!"

Just then, eight cogs appeared around Megan. Everything was so different. They weren't just going to fight their enemy; they were going to fight their friend.

"Baby-face, I'm coming for you!" said Megan, running towards Adam to tackle him. Instantly, the cogs fallowed her lead and attacked the others.

"Whoa!" shouted Adam while being tackled to the ground.

"What is wrong with you, Meg!" forcing to escape.

"Let's just say I've seen the light." trying to strangle him.

"_I'm sorry but I have to do this._" he thought to himself and then, he kicked her on her stomach, sending her straight to another cog.

Everybody was fighting their hearts out but still, it wasn't good enough when one of them was holding himself back.

"Adam! You have to fight her!" Jason called. Then, a cog grabbed him from behind and threw him against another cog.

"You idiot! That isn't helping you know!"-shouted Megan, hitting the cog on the head. "Now go get him."-she ordered and the cog ran after Jason. "Now, where was I?" In that instant she was tackled by none other then Tanya.

"That's for taking over the body of our friend!" said Tanya while cleaning herself up.

"And this for being a big pain to my butt!" said Megan, half moon kicking Tanya, sending her straight to the floor.

"Tanya!" shouted Kat. Just then, two cogs came at her, instantly grabbing her by the neck and putting her against the tree behind her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" shouted Billy, running after her. "You do not mess with MY girl!" punching both of them straight at the face and the two cogs instantly fell to the ground.

"Thanks Billy!"

"You're welcome. Now, we have bigger things to worry about." he answered.

In that moment

"Hey Baby-face! Why are you treating me so bad." called Megan, walking closer to Adam. "Wasn't I your best friend?"

"You're not my friend and you are not Megan!" shouted Adam furious.

"Too bad. I actually thought you were cute." and she pulled a laser gun and shot him. Luckily, he dodged the shot but fell on his back. She leaned over temptingly closer to his ear and said whispering… "You're not getting out of this one alive."

Adam saw the opportunity and threw her over, ending on top of her.

"What is wrong with you!" asked Adam.

This situation just caused her laughter and that made him even angrier.

"LET GO OF MEGAN!" he screamed at her, squeezing her arms even harder.

"I am Megan!" she answered.

All of a sodden, she began to have this uncontrollable pain inside her head. She shook from side to side, trying to make the pain go away, but it would just drive her even madder.

"Megan, listen to me. I know you're in there, somewhere." caressing her face while she was struggling to escape from him. "Fight this. I know you can do this. You just have to find the power within you." He got closer to her ear and said whispering… "I promise, I won't let go."

"You let me go a long time ago!"- kicking him on the stomach with her knee.

The pain was even worse because of the injuries he suffered earlier that day. He instantly threw himself to the side to try and deal with it.

"Alpha, is it time?" asked Jason on the communicator.

"Ayayayayay! Megan's mind has been taken over by King Mondo. Adam is trying to gain control on her. But we still need more time."- responded.

"That's it! I'm helping Meg. And you creeps are getting in my way."- Rocky threatened and took a bat that was beside his left leg and BAM! He smashed the cog's head, sending it into mid space.

He ran to Adam and Megan to help, but he found a rolled up Adam and a very pest Megan.

"Adam!"-he called, running to help him.

When Rocky got to him he was starting to cough again. "Damn it! She hit you on the stomach, didn't she?"

"N-o! I j-u-st ha-ve something caught in my thr-o-a-t!" he responded while Rocky helped him get up. Luckily, he didn't bleed too much.

"_What's wrong with her? She would never do anything like this to us. Especially to Adam._"- he thought

In that trance, Megan through a punch straight to his face. Adam quickly reacted to this, pushing Rocky to the side, making him fall on his back, and grabbing Megan in a lock.

"Give me a reason for you to act like this."- questioned Adam, holding her in a lock.

"Give me one reason why you didn't tell me about your powers."- she answered, throwing Adam over and escaping from his lock.

She walked towards him and stepped one foot over Adam's chest. "I'm tired of you both treating me like I'm some kind of child."-she whined, stepping harder on Adam's chest.

Rocky got up, ran to Megan and grabbed her in another lock, attempting to try and control her.

"We are only doing this for your own good. To help you."- Rocky explained.

"I don't need your help!"- elbowing Rocky on the stomach furiously and escaping from his lock again.

She turned around to look at their faces. Adam and Rocky were very surprised and almost scared of what they were seeing. They would've never thought to see her like that with them. You could see in her eyes pure anger that for some reason she has been holding for a long time.

"I'm your friend not your little sister. Besides, all I do is get in your way. And I'm sick of it."

By these words, Adam and Rocky realized that she wasn't under King Mondo's control anymore. And that made them feel even worse.

Just then a white light came from Megan's necklace as she began to feel her body changing.

"What's happening!"- she screamed, looking at her hands.

Adam and Rocky looked at each others faces worried. They new what was happening with Megan.

"That's just great! Just what we needed! A powerful and angry Megan!"- whined Rocky. "I don't want to be chased down by a VERY angry WOLF!"-he added, pulling Adam by his arm.

Just then, thanks to a cog, Jason came flying through the air and fell right besides them. Adam and Rocky helped him to get up. When he saw what was going on, he also panicked.

"What happened!"- he asked.

"Well… She's going on super mode."- Adam answered.

"Let me see if it's time."- said Jason and took his communicator to talk to alpha.

"Alpha is it time?"

"Yes! You can use your crystals again!"- shouted Alpha.

"Alright! Thanks Alpha."

He turned around to face Adam and Rocky but their faces were so pale and scared.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Jase, I think someone let a dog out."- Rocky answered, pointing to something behind Jason.

Just then, Jason turned around and saw a white wolf in front of him and it seemed very furious. You could see its white sharp fangs, just waiting to take a bite on its prey.

"Let's morph!"- Jason shouted, hoping that Billy, Kat and Tanya heard him too.

Thankfully, they did hear him. They back flipped their way to Jason, Adam and Rocky and got on their positions.

"Wild Rage, power up!"- they shouted.

"T-Rex!"- Jason shouted, turning into the red wild ranger.

"Jaguar!"- Tanya shouted, turning into the yellow wild ranger.

"Tiger!"- Kat shouted, turning into the orange wild ranger.

"Dragon!"- Rocky shouted, turning into the green wild ranger.

"Black Bear!"- Billy shouted, turning into the black wild ranger.

"Wolf!"- Adam shouted, turning into the blue wild ranger.

"Adam, you know what to do."- said Jason, giving him the thumps up.

"Alright! Super Wild mode!"- he shouted and his body began to change. He actually turned into a real wolf.

Meanwhile at the Machine Empire

"Klank!"- screamed a very angry King Mondo.

"Yes sire!"

"Why are those Power Punks able to morph if WE are the ones that have the crystals!"-he shouted at Klank's face.

"Well sire, I just came to tell you that those crystals are made of water and sugar. They are not real, sir."-he answered, lowering his head ashamed of what had happened.

"WELL WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE, YOU IDIOTS!"

"We were just told, sire."

"Well get back in there and take Night King with you!"-he shouted, pointing to the door.

A Dark black-grayish/white wolf and a white wolf were face to face, growling at each other.

"_I don't want to do this but I guess I have no other choice. What could be going through your mind?"_-wondered Adam.

Meanwhile, everybody else were doing great. The cogs realized their disadvantage and disappeared.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore."-said Billy, brushing off his hands.

Tanya began looking around for something. "You guys, what about Megan and Adam?"-turning to face the others.

"Oh boy…"-reacted Rocky.

They instantly began running to were they left them. But half way, Rocky began having this enormous amount of pain in his head. He fell to his knees, holding his head and calling for help.

"Tanya and Billy, go to help Adam."-ordered Jason

In that same moment, Adam got the same headache. He got weaker and weaker and the pain, harder and harder. It got to a point were his powers also got weaker and faded.

"Adam!"-called Tanya, running to an unmorphed Adam.

When she got to him, she immediately sat on the ground and started shaking him to see if he reacted. But he didn't. For some reason she felt like something was staring at her. She lifted her head to see what it was, when she saw a white wolf growling at her.

"Jason!"-called Tanya two or three times.

He finally heard her and realized that something was wrong.

"Billy, you guys stay with Rocky and see if you can help him. I'll go after Tanya."-he ordered and quickly began running towards Tanya.

"Rocky! Come on!"-called Billy

"Rocky! Wake up! Rocky!"-called Kat.

In Rocky's mind, he could hear them calling. But for some reason they got farther and farther away.

"What's wrong!"-shouted Jason, running towards her.

"That's a WOLF! Is that Megan?"-she asked, pointing at the wolf.

"Yes. What happened to Adam?"

"I found him on the ground unconscious."

"Adam!"-Tanya called, shaking him.

"Come on Adam, wake up!"-called Jason.

He finally began to open his eyes, when all of a sodden, he saw the white wolf in front of them, running towards them. He quickly reacted by pushing Jason and Tanya out of the way. But it was too late.

"Adam!"-he heard very far away. Everything was dark. He heard it again, but this time closer. He began to react and to open his eyes. When he finally was able to see everything clearly, he first saw the face of a robotic little "man", Alpha.

"What happened? Where am I?"-he whispered. He remembered what had happened before he lost his consciousness and quickly reacted, jumping from the stretcher were he was resting.

"Calm down, Adam. There is nothing wrong."-explained Zordon.

Adam began to check himself to see if there was something missing. To his surprise, there wasn't even a scratch.

"Wait a minute!"- Adam said, catching his breath.

"We were just attacked by Megan in her super mode, which by the way is a White Wolf! We are supposed to be dead!"-he shouted.

Just then, Tanya comes in the room. To Adam's surprise, she wasn't hurt either.

"Who are supposed to be dead?"-she asked.

"You, Jase and me!"-he answered, looking at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"We where attacked by Megan in her super mode. She was a White Wolf."-he explained.

"Rocky said something like that. But Adam, nothing happened."-she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean nothing happened!"-he asked all confused and alarmed.

"Look, remember when you and Rocky got hit by that ridiculous monster named Night King?"

"Yes?"-he answered, holding his head cause of the dizziness he still had.

"Well, everything that you saw after that hit was all a lie."-she explained.

"Tanya! I brought the bag of ice that you wanted."-called Jason, walking into the room.

"Hey! You're awake! What's wrong with you? You look a little pale."-Jason asked, observing the expression on Adam's face and walking towards them to give Tanya the bag of ice.

"But if that didn't happened then what did?"-he asked, putting the bag of ice on his head and sitting back on the stretcher.

"Well, Alpha teleported you guys here while we fought with Night King. Sadly, Night King escaped."-Tanya explained.

"What about Rocky? Where is he?"

"Did someone call me? Don't worry Adam, I'm ok."-interrupted Rocky, walking into the room also holding a bag of ice on his head.

"Wait a minute! Weren't we supposed to meet up with King Mondo at the park? And what happened to Megan? Is she ok?"- asked Adam agitated.

"Adam! Calm down! Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?"-said Rocky, laughing and patting Adam's back.

"Well, what happened was…"-said Rocky when…

"Hey Rocky, I think someone else should explain him what happened."-offered Billy with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah? And who?"-asked Rocky, taking off the bag of ice.

"Hello there! Long time, no see."-said none other then Megan, entering the room with Kat.

Adam gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of a sodden, he was overwhelmed with joy, knowing that she is now safe, in one piece and away from King Mondo. He immediately threw the bag of ice to Rocky and began to run towards Megan.

"GOD! It's really you! Oh thank God you're here!"-he shouted, hugging her and kissing her many times on the forehead.

"Ouch! Not on the forehead! It hurts! Adam, I c-a-n't breath!"-she said, searching for air.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't control myself."-he apologized, giving her a big cheap smile and making everybody else laugh.

Adam turned around; when to his surprise Rocky was just sitting there laughing.

"Hey Rocky! Aren't you going to say hello to someone?"-shouted Adam, pointing at Megan.

"Don't worry! I already did!"-he answered and waved hi to Megan who was holding her laughter.

"And why didn't you told me before?"-Adam asked.

"Well, you were to busy asking so many other questions…"-Rocky answered with an evil little grin as Adam just rolled his eyes.

Adam was going to ask Megan what had happened while Rocky and him were unconscious, when the emergency alarm went off. Billy went to the viewing globe and saw Night King having fun while making people see their worst nightmares.

"Well, looks like it's not over yet. Our friend is back and making some trouble."-Billy reported to the rest of the rangers.

"Well Megan, are you ready for more?"-said Jason, laughing.

"I was born ready. I think."-she answered with a cheap smile on her face.

"Ok then, let's do this."-said Tanya.

"Wild Rage, power up!"-they shouted.

"T-Rex!"

"Jaguar!"

"Tiger!"

"Dragon!"

"Black Bear!"

"Wolf!"

"White Wolf!"

After morphing, they immediately teleported to the place where Night King was causing trouble.

"Well, if it isn't the Power Punks! You still want a fight!"-said Night King, turning around to see their faces.

"Oh! And look; the little dog and the disgusting lizard have come back for more! How wonderful!"-he exclaimed, jumping and yawning.

"Who are you calling a dog!"-shouted Megan, stepping foreword.

"YOU! How could you have escaped from my king!"

"Well, let's just say that I have a very smart group of friends."-she answered.

"Oh really? Well, I have a very large group of friends who would love to meet all of you."-he said while snapping once his fingers, making a large group of cogs appear.

"You know, they're really getting on my nerves."-Megan said to Kat, Tanya and Billy, who were by her sides.

"And to think that you're just new at this."-said Tanya giggling.

"Cogs! Attack!"-Night King shouted, pointing at the rangers.

The cogs immediately ran towards the rangers to attack them. They began to fight, but it was too difficult. There were just too many cogs for just 7 rangers.

"Wow!"-Tanya screamed, falling to the ground.

Rocky came quickly to her rescue by throwing a gigantic fire blast at the group that was attacking her.

"I still can't get use to the idea of you throwing fire blasts with your own mouth."-confessed Tanya while being helped getting up by Rocky.

"Maybe that's why I get a sore throat more then I use to. Come on!"-he answered while running to help the others.

When they got there, they found themselves stuck in a very bad situation. What made it worse was that they had no idea on how to get out.

"Well, any ideas?"-asked Rocky.

"We should go on super mode."-answered Adam.

"Good Idea. Let's do it."-agreed Jason.

"Super Wild Mode!"-they shouted, changing into each of their beasts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! EVERYTHING WAS GOING ACCORDING TO PLANED AND NOW THEY'RE WINNING, AGAIN!"-King Mondo screamed at everyone around him. "KLANK!"

"Yes, sire?"-he responded, entering shyly into the room.

"Do something about this! We most STOP them!"

"Do not worry, sire. Everything will be back under control."-he reported, living the room.

Klank arrived near of where the fight was taking place and hid behind some bushes. Observing the situation, he decided to give Night King a little push, throwing Orbus at the monster's back and a sword to defend itself.

Night King began to grow uncontrollably; making Rocky and Jason in their super mode seem so little. "Well cogs, you are not needed here anymore."-he said, laughing and snapping once his fingers, making the cogs disappear.

Meanwhile

"What do we do now, Jase?"-asked Megan, who was back to normal in her white ranger uniform, looking at the overgrown beast in front of them.

"So, the brats are out of ideas! Let me see if I can help."-shouted Night King, throwing electric blasts with his sword at them.

By surprise, Megan's powers kicked in, making an ice force field around them. She couldn't understand how and why, but she just kept pushing herself to the edge. "Guys! Think of something QUICK cause I can't keep this up forever!"-she called, trying to hold it together.

"Let's bring out our zords."-reported Jason at the rest of the rangers. They began to call their zords, when the ice started to crack. Luckily, the zords got them out of there in the nick of time.

"Why can't you just roll over and die like good little animals!"-Night King shouted, hitting the ground with his sword and sending an electroshock to the zords. They kept attacking Night King, but their hits were just too powerless.

"We need something bigger!"-called Megan.

"Wild Thunder Zord Power!"-they all shouted as all of their zords began to unite as one. There it was, The Wild Thunder Zord, face to face with its biggest nightmare.

They both exchanged hits as they got weaker and weaker, but the adrenaline on the rangers kept elevating. In a final attempt to defeat this monster, they swung a sword that has just appeared on one of the zord's hands and turned him into two metal parts that quickly disappeared before their eyes.

"I can not believe this!"-shouted King Mondo.

"Dear, we still have another plan that has been waiting for five years to take them."-said his wife, Machina, hoping this would calm her stressed husband.

His voice tone quickly changed. "There is still hope for us!"-he answered, turning to Klank. "Klank, prepare the monster! They won't even know what hit them."-he ordered as he began to laugh, imagining how great their next plan will be while his wife joined him.

"Megan, c'mon! We're late! We were supposed to be there at 8:00pm and its 8:30pm!"-called Adam, waiting in the leaving room of his apartment as she was getting ready for a party that all of them had prepared to welcome her at Ernie's. He was looking very nice as always with a not completely buttoned up blue dressing shirt, black dressing pants and black dressing shoes.

"I'll be out in a minute!"-she answered, leaning out of the door to her room.

"I hope you don't leave a mess cause if you do, someone is going to be in trouble."-he shouted with an evil smirk on his face.

"And who's going to be in trouble?"-she asked.

"You are!"-he answered.

"It's MY room!"-she shouted.

"But it's my apartment!"-he shouted back and laughed.

"Oh well, since you're not done I guess I have to go to the party all by myself!"-he added teasing as he walked towards the front door.

"WAIT!"-she shouted as she came running out of her room, making Adam turn. To Adam it was as if an angel had just come out of his room, seeing her in a strapless white dress, her long black straight hair was down a little bit lower then her chest and with her white sandals in one of her hands. _"She looks so beautiful! So sweet and delicate!"_-he thought to himself, not being able to take his gaze away from her.

Flashback

"Wolfy!"-shouted a little Asian girl, about 9 or 10 years old, trying to reach a gray wolf plush toy that was floating in the lake. She had her black hair in two little pigtails that fell down each side of her little neck. "Wait Megan! I'll get it for you."-a little Latin boy said to her while pulling her back. "But Rocky, you can't swim!"-said a little Asian boy while observing the floating dog. "Yeah and my mom would get really angry if I get my shoes all wet. You know what happened the last time..."-he answered as he pouted and the other two nodded. "But how are we going to get Wolfy back! I can't just leave him there! He is probably going to catch a cold!"-she confessed biting her nails while they were all kneeled staring at the dog. "I'll go!"-little Adam answered, seeing how worried she was for her dog. "Are you crazy!"-she shouted and stood up. "Adam, you think my mom is scary when she's mad; your mom is even worse! Do you have any idea on how she will get when she sees you all wet?"-little Rocky shouted completely horrified. "I know, but we won't leave till we get Wolfy back."-he answered and the other two sighed. "Why don't you just try to get it with a stick?"-Megan begged, but just as she said finished, a big splash was heard behind them. When they turned around to see what it was, they saw Adam with the dog in one of his hands, swimming towards them.

"Oh man! Could you PLEASE get out of there!"-little Rocky shouted to Adam while he and Megan stretched their hands to help him get out. Just as they were pulling him out, Adam's mom came and gasped as she saw the mess. "ADAM PARK! What are you doing in the lake!"-she said very angry, pulling him out of the lake. "Please don't get angry at him! He was just trying to get Wolfy out of the water!"-Megan said, grabbing Adam's mom by the hand and giving her a very sad-puppy look. Adam's mom sighed and then changed her gaze to the wet Adam. "Adam, next time call for help and don't go jumping in the lake. I'm going to look for your father so we can leave, Ok?"-she said and Adam nodded as she left. "That was a close one!"-Rocky confessed, patting Adam's wet back. "Well, here you go. Wolfy is now safe and on the ground."-Adam said laughingly while he handed Wolfy to Megan, making her smile. "Thanks Adam. You're the best."-she said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making Adam red of the embarrassment. "I'm going to go and buy ice-cream. Adam, can you stay with Wolfy till I come back?"-she asked and Adam nodded as she gave him the plush toy and walked away.

"I know I've been driving you crazy with this question but, when are you going to tell her that you have a crush on her?"-Rocky asked a little irritated, getting Adam's attention very quickly. "Not now, Rocky!"-he answered while giving him a sign with his expressions to lower his voice. "And why not?"-Rocky asked even more irritated. "Because this is not the time!"-Adam answered, checking behind him to see if she was coming while Rocky just rolled his eyes. "You know, some day you are going to regret this."-Rocky said and Adam sighed.

End of Flashback

"_And to think that you were more than right._"-Adam thought to himself.

"You wouldn't leave with out me, would you?"-Megan asked with an evil look on her face, but he would just smile at her. He was in some kind of trance. "Hey! I asked you something!"-she called, tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah… but then I'd probably get bored."-he answered and smiled again.

"So you admit that you can't leave without me!"-she teased as she put her sandals on.

"You're right. Shall we?"-he said, stretching his hand and pointing the way out laughing.

"Yes we shall."-she answered giggling as she took his hand and walked out of the apartment.

The juice bar was decorated with many balloons. Some were white or blue, ones red and others yellow. At the entrance there was a big sign saying "Welcome home, Megan!" in red. The atmosphere was filled with music of different styles; rock, pop, jaz, rap and even salsa (Rocky's favorite).

"Where are they!"-Rocky whined as he walked around looking at his watch. Kat and Tanya were watching him torturing himself at a table near by.

"Rocky, why don't you come here with us and wait?"-Kat offered, pulling out a chair. She was wearing a short orange dress, white high heels and her Goldie-locks were all up in a ponytail.

In that moment, a salsa song started playing on the radio. "Or maybe you can entertain yourself by teaching us how to dance salsa?"-offered Tanya, who was wearing a black simple dress, golden high heels and her hair was down to her shoulder in curls; as she stood up and took Rocky as her partner All Kat could do was to watch and laugh hysterically at the faces he made every time Tanya stepped on one of his feet. He was wearing a green not completely buttoned up dressing shirt, a black sleeveless shirt under it, black dressing pants and black dressing shoes.

"Hey Rocko, give us a hand!"-called Jason, who was putting the last decorations with a little help from Billy. Jason was wearing a red halfway buttoned up dressing shirt, a white sleeveless shirt under it, kaki dressing pants, and brown dressing shoes; and Billy was wearing a black halfway buttoned up dressing shirt with a black undershirt, kaki dressing pants, and black dressing shoes.

Just as they finished putting up the last decoration, Adam and Megan finally arrived. They all greeted each other as the party began. Everybody laughed as Rocky kept trying to teach Tanya how to dance salsa; being stepped on most of the time. Thankfully she gave up quickly for the safety of Rocky's toes but later he began to dance with Megan. Surprisingly, they were actually good. "Look's like you've been practicing."-Rocky teased Megan.

"Okay! Everybody listen up!"-Jason called while he got on top of a table. "Hey Kat, can you please turn off the radio?" "Sure."-she answered.

"I would like to make a toast for all the great things that have happened to us; for the opportunity I got to be able to be back home, for our friendships and for the chance we've gotten today in meeting this wonderful young lady, who on behalf of all of us we welcome you to what we hope becomes your home."-Jason said while everybody began to cling their glasses, ending the toast.

"Wait a minute!"-Adam shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"I would also like to say something. First, I'd like to thank you guys for helping me and Rocky and being so warm to Megan. We appreciate it."-he said, taking a pause to look at Megan, whose eyes were starting to tear up overwhelmed by the moment. "I also take this opportunity to tell someone that everything will be alright. You've always been there for me when I was in trouble or down, and I thank you for that, but I want to tell you that you have me and you can always count on me and that your mom will always be there with you, guiding you all the way. I know that right now she's looking down on us and she must be very proud of you, just like I am. You're a beautiful and intelligent woman, so don't ever doubt yourself."-he finished with a knot in his throat, gazing into her eyes. She began to walk closer to him, drying her tears. "You always make me cry!"-she said, laughing as a few more tears came down her face and she hugged him, trying to hide her face in Adam's chest were she felt safer. "I'm sorry."-he whispered in her ear laughing, as he put his arms around her. "We need a group hug!"-said Kat, as they did so.

"Ok! This is no time to be crying! Let's have some fun!"-Tanya shouted, breaking the group hug.

"Are you okay?"-asked Adam, lifting her face to see her while she was drying her tears. "Yeah… I'm ok. You know me, always so emotional."-she answered giggling. "Can we go outside for just a sec, I need to talk to you."-she asked still hugging him. "Sure."-he answered and they walked outside, Adam holding her close with his left arm over her shoulder.

They were walking in the park near by with the sound of the birds as their music. They saw this particular tree that seemed to be familiar. It was the tree were the cogs incident had happened.

"And to think that this is were it all began."-Megan teased and sighed, as she sat down facing Adam, who was standing in front of her. "This whole day it has been like a dream and I don't know if I've woken up jet. Have I?"-she confessed while Adam sat down besides her. "I know what you mean. This day it's been crazy!"-he confessed, while Megan rested her head on his shoulder.

She took his hand and started playing around with it while looking at the night sky. "I remember when I was little, mom used to tell me that as long as the stars existed I would always be able to talk to her about anything."-she said and a tear came down her face. "I don't think I'll ever get through this. I just miss her too much."-she said finally getting it of her chest, not being able to hold her tears much longer. Hearing these things, Adam took her gaze into his. "Hey! You will get through this; you just have to tell yourself. I know is hard cause quite frankly, she was the only family you had, but you have to pull through, I know you can."-he said, taking a pause. "You can make a new one, with us. It doesn't always have to be a bloodily related family. We can be your family."-he said, drying her tears as she smiled.

"You know, every time I'm with you, every bad memory and problem seems to go away."-she confessed, giving him a tired smile. "Well, I do my best."-he said smiling back. He took his hand and guided her face closer to his, seeing now eye to eye. "I've always tried to make myself believe that these things were just part of my crazy imagination."-he began, confusing Megan. "What do you mean? What things"-she asked, gazing into his now sad eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you. I've never had. When I wake up you are always in my mind and when I close my eyes you keep me company in my dreams."-he explained, leaning closer. "Adam…"-she whispered, not knowing what to expect. "Megan I want you; I need you. I always have. I just never got the courage to tell you. And I've always hated myself for that."-he confessed. Every single sense in Adam's body was getting out of control. His hands were shaking and cold, it was getting a little hard for him to speak, but in all this emotional chaos he had to keep going. There was no turning back. "Megan, I don't want to loose you again. I'm not going to let that happen."-he completed, leaving her speechless. "Adam I…"-she began to say when he interrupted her, delicately closing her lips with his fingertips. "Ssh. I have kept quiet for too long."-he said and began to slowly taste her cherry lips as his hands delicately caressed her pale and soft neck.

Feeling him so close and having her lips meet with his was the most glorious experience she had ever had. It was so perfect and this made her fear as doubt was starting to take over. Was she doing the right thing by letting him now her emotions? But being with him in this moment was far more important than paying attention to these kinds of thoughts.

Both of their heart beats were rising as she slowly responded to his shy yet passionate kiss. But they were finally able to let go for a little while, when the rain started to pour down each others faces. They stood up and Megan was going to run for cover, when Adam took her hand and pulled her in.

"You look beautiful under the rain."-he whispered in her ear, holding her close while it made her weak in the knees. He began to kiss her delicately on the neck, but thinking that he had crossed the line a little too early, he began to kiss her passionately again on her lips as she passed her fingers through his black shiny hair.

By surprise, they began to hear something ringing. It was Adam's communicator. "I think you should get that."-she whispered just taking her lips away from his and laughing quietly. When he answered his communicator, it was Rocky calling.

"Hello?"-asked Adam.

"Hey! It's me, Rocky. Where the heck are you two?"-he shouted.

"We're at the park. What's wrong?"-Adam answered.

"Well, King Mondo decided to send us another friend and we need your help to welcome him."-he explained.

"Man, he never gets tired. We'll be right there."-Adam answered.

Megan walked to Adam laughing, knowing what was going on. "So, let's kick butt?"-she asked, standing besides him.

"Let's go kick butt."-he answered, taking her right hand into his left.

"You know, you owe me lunch."-she said, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder as he began to laugh with his cheapish smile. "Don't worry; there's still tomorrow."-he answered and kissed her on the cheek.

**The End… For Now.**


End file.
